Blood and Akuma
by xRiikox
Summary: The usual D.Gray Man crew are sent to Cross Academy to be educated. Chaos, as it is ensues.
1. 1st Night: Cross Academy

Blood and Akuma: A vampire knight and -Man crossover fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either vampire knight or -Man, Matsuri Hino and Hoshino Katsura do. 

[A/N: I initially thought of writing this fanfic because: One; when I compared the Man characters to the Vampire Knight ones, I found that many of their personalities were the same. (Screams at self: What does that have to do with anything?! Get to the point!!! *sweatdrops*) Two; because I could imagine the story unfolding and thought it would be really fun to write. That's my main reason, actually. Ah well, whatever the reason, I hope that y'all enjoy this story!]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st night: Cross Academy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee Lee stepped out of the black carriage nervously. Her boot-clad feet touched down on the lush lawn noiselessly, and she took a few steps forward into the quiet, still night, dark gray eyes drinking in her surroundings. Behind her, three pairs of feet landed, two not as silently.

"Keh! Baka Moyashi, damn Usagi, watch where you place your feet!" Yuu Kanda, a dark-haired exorcist spat at the two others, a fifteen-year old boy with white hair that made him look like an ancient old man, and a redhead with an eyepatch and a large, thin-stemmed hammer balanced on his shoulder.

"Not Moyashi, It's Allen!" the white-haired kid spoke as if he had said this line a thousand times; in fact, he had. Allen Walker glared at Kanda as he finished off the sentence.

"Keh! Like I care, Moyashi!" Kanda replied, a little childishly, and then turned his back on the other two exorcists, staring off into space.

"Kanda---!"

The red-haired guy cut him off. "Yuu will be Yuu will be Yuu."

Lavi Bookman sighed, reaching upwards to stretch his arms after the long coach ride. Most of it had been spent watching Allen bicker with Kanda endlessly, and he was relieved to be here at last. He glanced around. Their new home, huh? At least for a period of time. Komui had not said for how long. The crazy head had abruptly decided that any exorcists under the age of 20 had to be educated properly; at least until college, and thus sent them to Cross Academy, where vampires and humans lived in harmony, it being a school. Austere white colonial-style buildings surrounded the wide driveway, and large areas of well-trimmed grass.

With the distinct sound of Allen and Kanda arguing in the background, Lavi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Huh…It didn't look like this would be fun at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ending Note: Gomene for the short chapter!!! This is only an introduction though. The night class students have yet to make their appearance…they will in the next chapter though. Well, I leave you all here! Read and review please. Onegai!]


	2. 2nd Night: Meet the Night Class

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire knight or -Man. No matter how much I wish to.

[A/N: A Big Thank You to the people who reviewed for me! I appreciate the feedback. Lots. Now I can change Lenalee's eye colour... I'm also sorry if my chapters turn out too short!!! The problem is I stop when I think it's appropriate...hah....Gomenasai! I'll try to make the chapters longer. * winces * why do I suddenly sound like Miranda...Oh! And just to mention...Yuki is human. Miranda is also at the academy. That makes the story much more interesting. I guess. Kanda definitely needs to be educated...he's the least educated of the lot. Even more of a dunce in school than Moyashi...I wonder. ]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd Night: Meet the Night Class

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki Cross watched the new students step out of the carriage from her perch on the rooftop of the Moon dormitory. As usual, Zero was beside her, his scowl in place. It was September; the cold night air billowed in small gusts around them. Yuki shivered.

"Ne, Zero."

When the silver-haired vampire did not reply, Yuki continued anyway. "The new students are here. Want to go down and welcome them?" Zero stood up, indicating that he would follow her, but that he was not actually interested in what happened to the new students.

"Come on. It'll be a chance for you to meet new friends..." Yuki's tone sounded almost motherly. Zero snorted but followed her in making their way down the stairs anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaname Kuran sensed the presence of the exorcists even before he rounded the corner of the school building. Their scent was different from that of normal humans; it was mixed with...the heavy air of...something like magic, but not quite like. His entourage, consisting of Seiren, Aido, Ruka and Shiki seemed to sense it too. Their reactions varied; Seiren and Ruka remained unconcerned, Shiki looked as if his interest had been piqued and Aido's back stiffened.

"Kaname-sama...what is that smell?"

Kaname sighed, choosing not to answer as the brick wall ended and they saw the exorcists. Four of them, a girl with long black hair, and three guys of varying age and nationality. A japanese with long blue-black hair, with an expression on his face that reminded Kaname greatly of a certain someone; a white-haired kid whom appeared to be fighting with him, and the last man was a red-head, with what seemed like a metal hammer balanced on his shoulder.

_Must be heavy, _Kaname thought idly, before striding forward.

"Kaname-sama..." Aido's (somewhat irritating) voice intruded on his thoughts. "Yes, Aido?"

"If I'm not wrong...Aren't there supposed to be five exorcists?"

"Ah..." Kaname stopped short, the rest of the vampires with him. As if on cue, the female exorcist proceeded to enter the carriage, and when she came out, she brought along another female exorcist, this one with a frightened expression on her face and around her eyes what looked like dark circles. She kept glancing around, as if expecting something to attack her. _If she was a little more confident, she would be almost pretty, _Kaname mused.

"It's okay, Miranda-san. They won't mind you--"

"--trodding on their perfectly-maintained lawn." The red-haired exorcist finished with a grin.

"Kiiii!!!!!! I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!!! Gomene! Gomenasai!!!" yelling this, she began to bow deeply, in all directions, all the while screaming apologies at top volume, and trying to straighten the blades of grass, all at top speed. Kaname stepped forward in alarm. The red-haired guy glanced up. "Oh, hi! I'm Lavi!"

"Is...is she all right?"

"Ah, that's Miranda! Don't worry, she's always like that. It's normal! That's Lenalee, Kanda and Moyashi." This earned him a shout: "It's ALLEN!"

He didn't even seem to be surprised at the vampires' unnatural beauty. In fact, the Japanese man looked bored, and Kaname got the impression that he was saying inwardly: _"Keh."_

"We haven't had a formal introduction yet. I'm Kaname Kuran, President of the night class and Leader of the Moon Dorm. This is Seiren, Senri Shiki, Ruka Soen and Hanabusa Aidou. We are all in the Night class as we are vampires, but all of you will be in the Day class. There are more vampires that you have not met." At this point, Kanda and Allen stopped to listen. Even Miranda.

"You will not see much of us in the daytime unless we have some important mission to attend to. Sometimes we will have to make our hours flexible, which might mean losing some sleep, or all of it, and going to school the next day." Kaname paused to smile briefly at the horrified looks on Allen and Lavi's face. "That's what Komui-san had to say...your dorms are over there." and pointed in the general direction of the Sun dorms.

"What?! Komui, the jerk! I knew he would take advantage of this--"

"--to make us study and work for him at the same time...!"

"**It's just TOO CRUEL!" **

Allen and Lavi huddled together in a corner, sobbing and the like. Lenalee walked up to them and whacked them both on the head, while Kanda strode off towards the dormitory. Miranda was frenziedly trying to straighten the grass again. Kaname watched them, sweatdropping. _What kind of weird people __ARE_ _exorcists? _

"Kaname-sempai..."

He turned around, and saw Yuki walking towards him timidly, with Zero in her wake.

"Yuki." Just saying her name, he felt the comforting rush that came with it, a familiar warmth.

"Is it okay if I welcome them...?"

"Of course it is."

Kaname watched her walk off, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The chocolate brown of her hair was so beautiful. The he wiped the smile off his face and turned to Zero.

"Kiriyu...one of the exorcists just moved in to share a room with you. I think the two of you will get along very well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ending Note: I think that without me saying it, you know who the new room-mate is.** * **sweatdrops * well, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! R&R, please!] 


	3. 3rd Night: Life as it is

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight _or _D,Gray Man. Now I am officially tired of saying this line.

[A/N: I'm getting high on writing this story, although I'm not sure if it's that entertaining to read...]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd Night: Life as it is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero stared at Kaname as he spoke those words.

"Kiriyu...one of the exorcists just moved in to share a room with you. I think the two of you will get along very well..." He couldn't find the words to reply, so he simply stared at Kaname some more. _How I would just LOVE to kill that guy. _

"...that isn't all. Because there is no more space in the other levels of both the girls' and boys' dorms, the other exorcists will be staying with you on your private level in the chairman's quarters..." Zero's eyes widened as the fact sank in, and he had to struggle to keep his composure. _I would DEFINITELY kill him now. _

"What did you say, vampire brat?!"

Just then, Kanda came storming back, his face definitely blacker than it had been when he first arrived. "Ah-" Kaname started to speak.

...and stormed right past them.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Lavi called out to him, nursing his bruised head. "Don't call me yuu, usagi! The bakka dorm leader says that there are no empty rooms."

"Are you sure he didn't say that because you threatened him? Everyone knows that you threw a fit over having to come here."

"Keh!" In a moment, Mugen was drawn and about to slit Lavi's throat.

"Now, now..." Lenalee ran over to the bickering pair.

"Aww, yuu, don't break up with me because of that..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"...there's your new room-mate, Zero. Kanda Yuu. Like I said..."

Zero was already walking away. His life was being turned upside down, and the night was still young.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, everyone. I'm Yuki Kurosu, and..." Yuki looked around at the scattered exorcists. They were all busy with their various activities and she wasn't getting much attention. Kaname-sempai had gone back to his lessons, and she needed to get back to her duties anyway. She sighed, turning around...

..."HIIIIIIIIII, EVERYONEEEE!!!!!!!" something warm and heavy enveloped her back, almost bringing her to the ground. "Chairman...?!" He was so embarassingly loud that even the exorcists stopped to stare at him.

"I AM THE CHAIRMAN OF THIS ACADEMY, AND THESE ARE THE CAMPUS GUARDIANS, MY LOVELY DAUGHTER AND SON, YUKI AND ZERO!!!"

"Chairman!" Yuki shoved him off her in a way that was almost brutal, and turned to face them. "Um...sorry for that everyone...I'm Yuki, and this is Zero..." She tried making eye contact with every exorcist(maybe not Kanda), and Lavi winked at her. Shyness reared its ugly head, and she stood there speechless. "Ah...um...!"

"I'm Lenalee Lee." Lenalee gave a sweet, encouraging smile, and introduced the rest of the people. Her confidence restored, Yuki acted the gracious host. "Well, let me show you to your rooms..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later... _

Zero groaned inwardly, slumping over his breakfast. He was exhausted, and had the Kuran brat to thank for it. He had counted on "getting along" with Kanda, which meant ignoring him. That part had worked pretty well. What Zero did not count on was Allen and Lavi bursting into the room at all times of the day, trying to annoy Kanda, which had resulted in Zero's personal space being invaded and a few unwanted incidents with an unsheated Mugen swinging around wildly. Also Allen and Lavi were unbearably noisy when they were _not _in the room, added on to Miranda's constant hysterics...how DID these people LIVE?!

"What's wrong, Zero?" Yuki asked him, concerned.

_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I WANT TO KILL KANAME KURAN, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! BUT I CAN'T LAY A SINGLE DARNED HAND ON HIM...DAMMIT!_

But of course he could not tell her that. He simply mumbled an unintelligible reply and slumped further into his breakfast, resulting in a faceful of ramen noodles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuu."

Kanda ignored Allen and Lavi, continuing to eat his soba and tempura.

"Yuu. Yuu."

"Shut up."

"Yuu. Yuu. Yuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuu--"

"SHUT UP! WHAT IS IT?! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Let us copy your arithmetic homework..."

"AS IF I WOULD!!!" Of course this resulted in Allen and Lavi almost getting butchered by an enraged Kanda, who then departed, glowering, to slash at training dummies, or whatever unfortunate passerbys came his way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lenalee."

"Hmm? Yes...?" they approached her at her table, not far from where Kanda had been sitting. Miranda was with her, unusually calm that morning.

"Lend us your arithmetic homework."

"You should have done it last night," she looked at them reprovingly, not unlike a teacher.

"So..." they both showed their most pitiful expressions.

"No."

"Ehh..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miranda, lend us your homework."

"Eh? EH? Ah---but--but----"

"You wouldn't want to see us punished, would you?"

"Ah...but...--"

"Standing outside the classroom and suffering from aching feet...?"

"AH! No...BUT!!!"

Both Allen and Lavi shot their puppy-dog eyes at her now, knowing that this was Miranda they were talking to.

"Then we'll die..." (Allen.)

"...of pneumonia in this cold weather!" (Lavi.)

"AND IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT!!!" this in unison, of course complete with pitiful expressions and huddling action.

"AHHH!!! OH, YOU CAN HAVE IT!!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE! I BEG YOU! AHH!!!"

Having gotten what they needed, Allen and Lavi smirked at each other. Conspirators, their shared glance seemed to say.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Playlist: Rinne Rondo by ON/OFF.

[Ending Note: Yes, that borrowing of homework part was weird, but...I couldn't resist. It seems so much like what they would do...too lazy to complete homework..so...Review please! The chapter _is _longer this time...!]


	4. 4th Night: Summer Rain

Blood and Akuma

Chapter 4: Summer Rain/Impending

[I'm sorry for the horrendously LONG time I take to come up with new chapters…this may or may not be worth it, but I sure hope it is. Review, please!]

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.

Cross academy was experiencing unusually sweltering weather, for a location that was shaded by surrounding forests. Despite the summer heat, the Day Class students still donned their full uniforms, elaborate jackets and all. The air seemed to ripple with heat, and it got even worse once inside the school buildings. Even through their heavy sleep, Night Class students turned over restlessly in their beds; the entire campus was boiling over, almost literally. In a certain classroom, the exorcists fidgeted.

"How do all of them remain so calm and still?" Lavi groaned, leaning back in his chair, causing it to scrape the floor. His voice was loud to say the least, but none of the day class students stirred from their slumped positions on their desks. Lenalee wasn't in this class, of course, or she would have chastised him, and maybe prevent more unfortunate events from happening.

"Um…Lavi-kun…I think it's because they're all asleep;" Miranda suggested shyly.

"EHH? Why didn't I think of that?!" he exclaimed in (shockingly) real surprise.

"That's because there IS no reason for stupidity." Kanda bothered to inform him before standing up abruptly in his seat, and started unfastening the buttons of his blazer, clearly intending to take it off. "Yuu…what're you doing? There're girls here!!" Lavi yelled, excessively loud, but no-one bothered to turn around or even break out of the daze they were in.

"_Ano…_Kanda, that's not polite." Allen admonished him through a mouthful of mango ice cream.

At Kanda's name, all the girls turned around, eyes glinting. (Unknown to him, he had been labeled 'eye candy' the moment he stepped into their classroom.) "Urusei. I didn't ask for your opinion."

That was when the jacket came all the way off.

And the screaming began.

きやああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ~~!

Yuki Cross jumped slightly at the screams; still, it awarded her a painful whack on the head from the stone window ledge she was crouching under. For a moment, she saw stars. "_Oww…." _She was endeavoring to sneak into the moon dorms to see senior Kaname; of her own will, for once. It hadn't been easy going. The lush bushes around her weren't making things any easier; they caught in her hair and uniform, making it difficult to move, added on to her crouched position. Flurried footsteps happened to stop right beside her as ahe tried to untangle herself.

"Kyaa~ Yori-chan, hurry up! It's Kanda-kun, he's taking off his shirt—"

"I don't really want to see it…" poor Yori's voice faltered, and then she was pulled by the wrist and forcefully dragged away. Yuki took a moment to pity her best friend before freeing herself, and crawling on. Zero would take care of the situation, she was sure.

きやああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああああ~~!

The piercing screams invaded Zero's eardrums as one of Bloody Rose's bullets would have. He huffed warm air into the wood of his desk, not having the energy to reprimand anyone. To each man his own; the urge to sleep the day off, and his bloodthirst had been coming down harder on him then usual. Zero had no idea why, but the added heat made it worse, and all he knew was that it spelt him going off to some cool, dark corner to sleep it off. He had no idea where Yuki was, and for once, he didn't really care.

Barely managing it, he stumbled to his feet, in the process triggering an acute wave of vertigo. Zero slammed his hands on the table, hard, to balance himself (causing the class to fall silent and look at him in alarm), then presently staggered out of the classroom after emitting a few laboured "Haaa"s. Upon finding a shaded patch of stone floor, he sank down upon it gratefully, dead to the world in every sense.

[消えて]

Kaname had sensed it, or rather smelt it, the very day the exorcists arrived.

Through the jarring smell of all the other exorcist's innocence, hers was the only one that beckoned to him; it's smell was almost inviting. The very scent made him sniff the air twice, always, when she was near. Her blood itself didn't help. Just a tiny whiff of it made his fangs grow out. The very first time he'd smelt it, he knew it was dangerous. It had been an alarming experience; he hadn't felt this bloodlust for centuries, maybe. Not even Yuki's blood did that to him. Kaname barely managed to mask his expression of shock before the others discovered it.

Intriguing.

--

The german exorcist, Miranda.

--

Chairman Cross practically flew into the classroom, worried for the safety of his precious 'children'. Rouge vampires? Akuma?? These would not have surprised him; but instead what met his eyes was a topless Kanda, standing unabashedly in the middle of the room, nobody having bothered to stop him. Cross noted that Yuki and Kiriyu weren't present, but what caught his attention more was Kanda's day class jacket, carelessly thrown into a corner of the classroom, dusty and crumpled now.

"Gyaaah!!!" He swooped down to salvage it, and picked it up as gently as he would have an injured child. "Kanda-kun, wear your jacket. It has feelings too, you know!"

Kanda sniffed in distaste. This was the greatest crapload he had ever heard.

It's GAY."

Cross crumpled to the floor in agony, and let the summer rain sweep him through.


	5. 5th Night: RedEyed Monster

Blood and Akuma

5th Night: Red-eyed Monster.

[A/N: I've been on hiatus for a long, looong time, for lack of ideas for my stories. Well since this fanfic has been pretty prosaic in its storyline up to now, I've decided to throw in a little action. Resultio of what the last sleepy hour at work can do. Of course I'm slacking off.]

I love Onions.

* * *

Yuki gaped…at the sight of her Onii-sama standing in the sun.

She's opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb him, her boots silent on the thickly-carpeted floor. The dorm room which was Kaname's bedroom cum study was mostly shadowed in curtained darkness most of the time, vampires of course being allergic to the sun's gentle golden rays, even Purebloods burning up if they exposed themselves for too long a period.

But this…

Kaname was standing at the open window, letting the warmth of the sun touch his features, his dark brown hair glinting in a way that Yuki had never seen before. Kaname's eyes were lightened to a crimson very much like wine in the sun, and his mouth was curved in a slight smile that might be called indulgent, even. And he was watching something, or someone in the gardens below. Yuki slipped quietly to the next window; Kaname not even noticing her in his intensity. A female exorcist, tripping over everything her feet encountered. Yuki took a moment to recognize her. Miranda Lotto, the German exorcist. So this was it…?

* * *

It started out as a faint ripple, a slight distortion in the heavy summer air. Much like a feather falling on water, lightly. Miranda noted it first, her sensitive nature alerting her to it. Her dark-brown head shot up, giving up on navigating the complex maze that was the gardens. Scared eyes darted to and fro, as if seeking a danger she could not see. A startled rabbit, awaiting the fox's appearance.

"Minna…"*

Back in the classroom, the other exorcists felt it when it grew. An automatic sense of unease swept through the group, leaving them questioning.

"That is…" Lenalee questioned, her worried expression showing it all.

"…Akuma." Kanda finished for her, bored expression no longer on his face, but replaced by that grim kind of joy that came with fighting those ugly, deformed monsters.

"Quick."

Nothing else needed to be said as Allen and Lavi started ushering students out of the classroom, Lenalee and Kanda busy preparing for battle. "We'll bring this to the gardens. More space, less people." In these few brief words, their battle plan was confirmed.

The gardens looked too beautiful to ruin, filled with marble statues and various hybrids that the day class had developed, all perfuming the summer air with their various fragrances. Kanda noted that Miranda was already there, cowering behind a particularly big statue of Apollo, the sun god. Kanda snickered at the irony. Miranda immediately latched on to Lenalee, near tears.

"I know I shouldn't be afraid, I'm an exorcist, but…!"

The air stirred, a sign that Akuma were very near. Stormclouds gathered, tinting the sky grey. "Dammit…where's the damn Moyashi and Rabbit…" Kanda muttered, as he drew his katana. Lenalee was done with comforting Miranda, assuring her that they would get through this, and then activated her dark boots. They morphed, dark blood-red liquid snugly encasing her calves. The four small shards of innocence shone, bright green against the darkness that now surrounded them.

"Looks like we'll have to face this out for now," she smiled, trying to reassure Miranda and herself at the same time. Kanda merely humphed.

They came; five level ones and a few level twos.

* * *

Kaname watched the scene unfold in front of him, safe in the confines of his room.

Grotesque was the only word he could think of for the creatures he saw, that came in the unnatural darkness. Unknowingly, his mouth just dropped a little more open. While he could not imagine going up against even one of those monsters, the exorcists, seemingly easily-breakable, wholly normal humans on the outside, fought with strength and grace that far surpassed his own. And the courage it must take…He looked at Miranda, seemingly even the weakest of them all; and even she had her 'innocence' activated, a strange glowing disc on her wrist, and was sitting in the middle of all that chaos and bloodshed. He swallowed.

"Kaname-sama!"

Yuki launched herself at him, from nowhere, grabbing on to his arm and holding him close. He peered down at her in shock.

"Yuki….?! How long have you been here?"

* * *

Allen and Lavi arrived on the battlefield amongst the crushed blossoms, to see Lenalee and Kanda tackle a monster in a combined effort.

"Osoi!"** Kanda barked, looking pissy as hell, and as if he would like to slice Mugen through _them _instead of the Akuma.

"Sorry, we had a hard time getting the girls in," Lavi smirked, activating his innocence. Allen simply made a face at him, and soon got to work. Miranda looked relieved at their arrival.

Soon the Akuma were defeated, leaving their rotting stink behind.

"That was…" Miranda looked close to fainting; having her innocence activated drained energy, more than the others, and her lack of sleep due to completing assignments didn't help.

"It's all right, Miranda-chan, you can fix it tomorrow, after you get enough rest." Lenalee was quick to intercept. "All of us should just have a shower and retire for the day." _Not to mention we'll have to handle the huge crowd of Day Class students demanding answers tomorrow…_she silently added to herself, but not mentioning it out loud as it would be unlike her to do so.

Kanda merely gave a brief nod, still scowling as he stormed back to his dorm room.

"Akuma…even at Cross Academy…" Lavi muttered. "We're exorcists all the time, huh?"

* * *

*Minna = Everyone

**Osoi! = You're late!

[A/N: Miracle worker! Holy Crap, I finished this chapter in less than an hour. Sorry for the un-detailed battle scene!]


End file.
